Darwin Watterson
Darwin Watterson is a Character from The Amazing World of Gumball. Voice Actors #Kwesi Boakye (Seasons 1–2, most of "The Kids") - English #Terrell Ransom, Jr. (the ending of "The Kids," the rest of Season 3–"The Copycats") - English #Donielle T. Hansley, Jr. ("The Copycats"–"The Anybody") - English #Christian J. Simon ("The Anybody"–present) - English Darwin Watterson played Flounder in The Little Mer-Inez Darwin Watterson played Toby Turtle in Trent Hood Darwin and Gumball Watterson played Pain and Panic as Boys in Reefcules Darwin and Gumball Watterson played the Twin Lost Boys in Bugs Pan Darwin Watterson played Dr. Mendel Stromm in Spider-Cat Darwin Watterson played Stanley in Woody & Friends (Thomas & Friends) Gallery Snapshot 6 (6-10-2018 10-46 AM).png|Prime Minister Darwin Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|The Pyramid of Pachyderms Here's_Darwin_watterson_cartoon_network.png Darwin_watterson_season_3.png Darwin.png Darwin_Watterson.jpg Walt Disney XD Toons Next The Amazing World Of Gumball 2017.png WaltDisneyGumball41.jpg Walt Disney XD Toons Next The Amazing World Of Gumball 2017 2.jpg Walt Disney XD Toons Next The Amazing World Of Gumball 2016 2.png Mr Darwin.png Trivia *Darwin, being Anais's prime minister, wears prime minister's clothing. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Since he has a family with his mother, Nicole, his father, Richard, his sister, Anais, and his best friend and brother, Gumball, Darwin has a crush on Carrie. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Fishes Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Characters Category:Kids Category:Orange Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Orphans Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Barry B. Benson And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Children Category:Characters Who get High Piched Scream Category:Comedians Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Screaming Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who can swim Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Happy Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Goldfish Category:Dennis x Darwin Category:Gay Category:Bastards Category:Adorable Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Creeps Category:Creepy Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Assholes Category:Goofy Characters Category:Morons Category:Camp Age Characters Category:Numbskulls Category:Weird Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Asexual Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:2011 Introductions Category:Darwin and Steven Category:Hewan Gizaw Characters